Death Eater or Order of the Phoenix?
by JmazerHarry890
Summary: Brandon, a Muggleborn with extroadinary magical talent was brought up by Bellatrix Lestrange. She raises him until he reaches his teen years. Should he stick with his family or go with the group who he knows is fighting for whats right?
1. Ms Lestrange's Boy

Severus Snape and Bellatrix Lestrange walked the dark, highly graffitied streets of London. There wands drawn and Snape's lit they walked quickly , making shortcuts through narrow alleyways and maneuvering through obstacles like large tash cans containing garbage from Muggles and steel fencing that would was about the height of the Hogwarts gamekeeper, Rubeus Hagrid. On the top of the fencing was barbed wire, impossible to climb, so they blasted their way through with magic. Eventually they found themselves across a small boy huddled under the front porch of a abandoned house in the suburbs of London. He had blackish-brownish, curly hair that had clumps of dirt in it. He had green eyes and several cuts on his face, which also was covered with dirt His clothes were raggedy, and falling of him. He looked about the age of six year old. The small boy's eyes were squinted at the light of Snape's wand, as though he hadn't seen light in many days.

"What do we do, Severus?" questioned Bellatrix frantically. "We should take him with us, should we not?"

"The Dark Lord wouldn't be interested in a small Muggle boy," Snape said coldly, his black eyes staring into the boy's.

"We can't just leave him here!" Bellatrix protested.

"Do what you like, Bellatrix," Snape said. " But don't be surprsied when he becomes Nagini's next meal"

"How could you, Severus!" Bellatrix's voice grew loud. "Just leave him here alone. Probably nothing to eat but the dirt from his face!"

Snape rolled his eyes, clearly bored at Bellatrix's whining and complaining over the Muggle boy.

"The Dark Lord will be quiet suprised in you, Bellatrix," Snape boasted. "You would be the last person that he would expect to turn into a blood traitor"

"Well--"

"First your niece marrying a half-breed and now you wanting to care over a Muggle. What a dissapointment for the Black Family. Who knew--"

Snape was blasted off his feet by a Stunning Spell. He landed, spread-eagled, in the middle of the street. Lights from nearby houses came on in the early morning. Bellatrix picked up the small boy in her arms and tossed him gently back into his hiding place beneath the weathered porch. Then sprinted toward Snape. She pointed her wand at his chest and murmured "Renervate"

Snape started and looked at his surroundings. When he noticed Bellatrix in his presence he glared at her." I'm no longer wasting my time in this filthy neighborhood"

He picked himself and dusted of his robes, then walked away a few feet away from her before Apparating with a loud crack. Many windows of nearby houses opened to try to find out what the noises were coming from. Bellatrix ran back to the boys hideout and knelt down beside him. What was she doing? She had never raised a kid before! Why was she feeling sympathetic for this Muggle boy? She killed many Muggles before and felt no sorrow whatsoever. Now this boy comes into her head and was messing things up. She held out her hand, wanting the boy to take it. "What's your name?"

The small boy quivered,"Br-Brandon"

The small boy's squeak made Bellatrix smile. Why was she smiling? She quickly changed her expression to her normal one.

"What are you ding here, Brandon?" Bellatrix said, her breath turning to icy mist due to temperature dropping.

"I don't know," Brandon said, tears came out of his eyes. " I've been here for a long time now"

"How old are you?"

"Uh," Brandon put his hand to his chin. " Five" He held out his hand showing five fingers.

"Brandon, I'd like you to come with me and take into some warmth," Bellatrix said to him, not thinking at all. Just worrying about what would happen to little Brandon if she didn't take him in. "Would you like that?"

"Sure" he squeaked.

"Come on then" she said trying to sound merry. She wasn't liking it.

Brandon crawled out from underneath the porch his face now showing from the many lights that came from the open windows of the houses.

"How dare you come through here at this time of night and make all this noise!" said a loud voice from the window of the house to the right. It was a female and she gave Bellatrix a rude gesture. Her eyes turned red and her blood started boiling. She wasn't taking that from a Muggle.

"Avada Kedavra!"

There was a flash of green light and a scream that turned into several screams. simultaneously

"Andrea!" cried a male voice.

Andrea's dead body was falling out of the window as if she were a marionette whose strings were cut. She landed in, what looked like, a dead rhododendron bush below the window she fell screams filled the air as reality hit them that the girl was dead dut to a flash of light. Many people screamed and more light flicked into the atmosphere. There were flashes of red and blue and a siren. Where more wizards coming? She gasped when she saw a Muggle car accelerating down the run-down road of the neighborhood. The car stopped, nearly missing a lampost, and the car doors squng open simultaneously. Three men in uniforms came running towards her with a device that looked like what Muggle children used to squirt water at each other during the hot summer. Bellatrix could have easily killed them but hought it was best to just leav before there any headlines. She looked at Brandon, who was knelted on the ground with his arms covering his head. She placed a hand on his back and Apparated.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SORRY IT WAS SO 'S BEEN A WHILE SINCE I WROTE FANFICTION AND I HAVE TO GET BACK TO THE RHYTHM. I PROMISE THEY WILL BE LONGER. R&R


	2. The Malfoy Manor

Chapter Two:

Six years later, Brandon lay up on his bed in his room. Brandon stared at the ceiling with his arms crossed behind his head using them for a pillow. He wondered what Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry would be like. Would people like him there? Ms. Lestrange seemed worried about something. What was there to worry about? It wasn't like Brandon was unprepared to go to Hogwarts. He had all the necessities he needed; like his new wand, blackthorn eleven and three quarter inches, several new robes, potion-making supplies, a barn owl named Colt; named for it's rare genetic condition that made it's feathers black, resembliing the color of a young colt stallion, and even a broomstick. What was so wrong with Hogwarts that made Ms. Lestrange worried? Brandon couldn't see anything wrong with Hogwarts and was determined that he was going no matter what went wrong. Besides, if something somehow did go wrong, he always had Draco to tell. He was going at the same time he was so he would know atleast one person when he went there. And then another person popped inside his head, Snape. Ms. Lestrange always told him to refer to him as Professor Snape, but he always Snape to Brandon. Snape would come to Malfoy Manor, where he lived with the rest of the Malfoys, every once in a while. And the only real reason he came to the manor was to see if The Dark Lord was found. Brandon didn't even know really who The Dark Lord was, but Mr and Mrs Malfoy seemed to be pretty frightened of him. Ms. Lestrange told me every time she visited to see him, which was about every two days or so, that he could do great things for him. Mr and Mrs Malfoy and Ms. Lestrange were so happy when Brandon showed his a magical significance by causing a black, wrinkly old hand called the Hand of Glory, to go flying across the room without touched it when it startled him. They were so thrilled they arranged a special dinner in honor of him and invited many people he did not know but was quiet scared of to it.

Brandon turned on his side and yawned. He was tired he had done nothing at all that day but read a old and quite large spellbook that had fallen on top of his head on no accord while passing a bookshelve weeks ago . He started reading it ever since. He already memorized half the spells that were in it. Mrs. Malfoy even had to hide his wand to prevent him from trying to try them and doing Underage magic. Over the past years, Brandon had read so many books on so many different subjects he wondered whether he would be bored in all his classes the first few years. He read about Wiazarding history, numerous spellbooks, though not quite as large as the one he was reading now, books that contained information on some kind of magic called Horcruxes, and books on potion-making. Draco was trying to get him into playing Quidditch at the school. For the last few weeks Draco and Brandon had at the manor Draco continued to pester him about playing Quidditch with him in the garden. Brandon refused everytime, having no interest in Quidditch at all. There was a knock at the door.

"What?" Brandon said quietly.

"Dinner" Draco's voice chimed behind the door.

"Just a second" Brandon said.

Brandon had nothing important to do that made Brandon delay dinner, but Brandon wasn't that hungry and it could wait. He waited for Draco's footsteps to go away before he got up to go to open the door. He didn't feel like listening to Draco ask him for the five hundredth time to play Quidditch and he also just felt like being left alone. He made his way down to the parlor room, where an ornate, regtangular table stood in the middle of the room. The wallpaper was striped with red and green, matching everything from the candles to the chandelier that hung in the middle of the room. Everytime Brandon came into the room it reminded him of Christmas. He took the seat oppostie of Draco and waited for the house-elf Dobby to bring the dinner out.

They sat there for a few minutes before Draco grew impatient.

"Where's my food you stupid mini-sized troll!" screame Draco to the kitchen.

"Coming!" a high, squeaky voice called from behind the finely crafted wooden door that led to the kitchen.

The doors squng open by themselves and Dobby the house elf stepped out of the threshold into the parlor room with a steel cart that held their dinners.. Brandon always like Dobby and never gave him a hard time. Draco and the rest of the family gave him an already hard enough time. Dobby snapped his fingers and four plates with steak hovered to their owners. Brandon ate as fast as he could listening to Mr and Mrs. Malfoy talking about the Ministry. They then changed the subject to the Dark Lord again. Brandon had heard their predictions of his location so many times that he could practically recite them to anyone who grew bored once they talked about the man he had no knowledge of. He ate fast and then left the table and climbed back upstairs without the Malfoy's noticing or caring. Brandon walked through the many hallways upstairs until he found the room he was looking for: the study. He walked into the dusty old room that no one in the manor came into except him. He grabbed the large book he was reading off the green leather loveseat that matched the rest of the room. Everything on the walls were covered with some shade of green or some kind of serpent on it. Brandon sat down and continued to fill his brain with more enchantments.


End file.
